Los magos también tienen problemas
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger
Summary: Las guerras marcan la vida de las personas, incluso los magos son afectados por ellas. Después de haber pasado por tanto, el trío de oro afronta sus problemas juntos, como siempre lo han hecho. (Una historia para el Amigo Invisible 2019-2020) ¡Gracias a Muselina por ser mi beta!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer**_: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

_**Idea**_: Un fic donde se explore las dinámica del trio (Harry, Ron y Hermione) después de la guerra, haciendo hincapié en cómo les ha afectado al nivel de su salud mental, dígase PSTD, ansiedad, depresión, etc. Quiero ver el proceso de cómo lo afrontan y superan apoyándose como los amigos que son y unas pizcas de Ronmione aquí y allá.

_**A mi AI (kisses rain)**_: Espero que te guste la historia, di lo mejor de lo que he aprendido estudiando farmacia para intentar poner todo como realmente funciona.

* * *

Nadie pensaba que algo así pudiese suceder, todo el mágico avanzaba rápidamente, pero al trio de oro le habían afectado las muertes que sucedieron durante la segunda guerra mágica, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, y más personas que representaban una carga para Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Los tres habían decidido vivir en el número 12 de Grimmauld place, luego de que Hermione terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts, lo cual les hizo aún más daño, desarrollando TEPT (trastorno de estrés post-traumático), luego de unos meses viviendo en la antigua casa de los Black, y siendo internados en San Mungo por un año, para poder entender qué les estaba sucediendo, e intentar controlar sus síntomas.

**_03 de Agosto de 1999:_**

Una mañana, sentados en la cocina, luego de desayunar, el trio de oro hablaba sobre sus planes para el futuro, Hermione decía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Harry y Ron no hubieran regresado a Hogwarts para finalizar sus estudios. Harry respondió que prefería irse de cualquier lugar que le recordara ver a las víctimas de la guerra, y Ronald acordó con él.

Entendiendo que los chicos preferían cerrar el tema, la joven castaña se fue a su habitación a leer un rato, pero no podía concentrarse en su lectura. Hermione recordaba los hechos que habían ocurrido durante la batalla de Hogwarts: las personas sobre el suelo, algunas partes del castillo derrumbado, los magos y brujas llenos de cortes y moretones. Revivía todo lo que había sentido ese 2 de Mayo de 1998, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrado a esas imágenes que recordaba cada día. Sin querer alarmar a nadie, no le había contado sobre eso a nadie.

Mientras la joven castaña revivía el dolor, en el piso de abajo, Ron y Harry jugaban ajedrez mágico. De un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, el pequeño de los Weasley escuchó a Harry decir "jaque mate". Sin saber cómo le había ganado la partida, entendió que algo extraño le estaba sucediendo y que en los últimos minutos él no había estado totalmente concentrado en el juego, y decidió que ya no jugaría más, ya que si iba perder, era mejor no jugar. El chico pelirrojo le dijo a Harry que iba a salir un rato, y que si Hermione preguntaba por él, le dijera que necesitaba tiempo a solas, no quería que ella se preocupara demasiado.

Escuchando como la puerta se cerraba, el joven Potter se dirigió al bar de la casa, agarró una botella de whiskey de fuego, y sintiendo el calor que pasaba por su garganta, le dio varios sorbos. Unos diez minutos después ya no había más líquido en la botella, por lo que buscó otra y se la terminó en otros diez minutos. Sintiendo que estaba casi por caerse, se acostó en uno de los muebles de la sala, y entrando en un mundo creado por su cerebro, le parecía que su corazón latía a toda velocidad y que sus mejillas se mojaban con cada segundo que pasaba mientras se repetía ante sus ojos todo lo que había sucedido hace un poco más de un año atrás.

**_22 de Agosto de 1999:_**

Ese sería un día importante, el cumpleaños de Percy se celebraría en la Madriguera, los Weasley y algunas personas, se reunirían ahí y pasarían un día interesante. La señora Weasley cocinó los manjares que más le gustaban a su familia, sirviéndolos sobre una gran mesa en el patio de la casa, debajo de una enorme carpa para proteger del sol a los presentes.

Al final de la reunión, en una esquina, Ron y George hablaban sobre lo que sucedía en sus vidas, hasta ser interrumpidos por Percival, ofreciéndole a Ronald que jugaran una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras esperaban a que las demás personas se fueran. El menor de la familia pelirroja le negó la propuesta a su hermano con un tono de voz desganado, sin separar la vista del suelo. Percy, extrañado, fue a buscar a Harry, para preguntarle si todo iba bien con su hermano, entró a la casa, pero él no se esperaba lo que allí sucedía y no pudo comprender lo que sus oídos escucharon apenas entró a la Madriguera.


	2. Chapter 2

**_12 de Septiembre de 1999:_**

En San Mungo el ambiente no era tan difícil de llevar, los magos y brujas podían reunirse en un gran salón e interactuar entre sí. Esa sala era la parte recreacional del hospital, desde la guerra se habían implementado algunas actividades en San Mungo, ya que mucha gente fue afectada durante ese tiempo, decidieron pedirle ayuda a algunos doctores de los hospitales muggles, que eran squibs, y conociendo como los magos vivían podían ayudarles. Entre esos profesionales estaban dos de los mejores psicólogos de Inglaterra, el Dr. Hawk y el Dr. Reed, quienes al llegar a San Mungo, ubicaron la parte psiquiátrica en la quinta planta, reduciendo el tamaño del salón de té y la tienda de regalos, para colocar algunas camillas, y dos pequeños consultorios.

Por la tarde, luego de que algunos sanadores y residentes temporales del hospital comieran, el trio de oro fue llevado a su habitación, para una reunión con los psicólogos en la quinta planta, donde también ellos se quedaban durante la noche. Al llegar, les esperaban cinco tazas de la mezcla de té que tomaban a diario (Melisa, Ginseng y Valeriana), con unos terrones de azúcar en el medio de la mesa de centro, y los dos doctores squibs que siempre los recibían con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, muy orgullosos de estar tratando a tres de las personas más importantes del mundo mágico, pero también asustados de que los tres héroes no se fueran a recuperar totalmente al terminar el tratamiento.

—Buenas tardes, ¿cómo se encuentran hoy? —preguntó el psicólogo Reed con un tono alegre y levantándose de su silla para saludarles.

—Estamos bien, este té realmente ayuda a calmar mi ira —respondió Harry extendiendo la mano para saludar a los doctores.

—Sí, llevamos un poco más de una semana aquí, y aunque es difícil, hoy he podido leer un libro con uno de los niños de la segunda planta —dijo Hermione luego de abrazar a ambos médicos.

—Yo he comido más que un simple pan y jugo de calabaza, creo que ustedes están haciendo algo bien —exclamó Ronald en tono cómico dando un apretón de manos a ambos psicólogos en la sala.

—Eso nos alegra, es una gran motivación para seguir con el tratamiento, ¿no les parece? —preguntó el doctor Hawk tomando su taza de té de la mesa y colocándole dos terrones de azúcar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_28 de Noviembre de 1999:_**

El sol ya empezaba a salir un poco más tarde y a ocultarse más temprano, eso hacía los días más cortos, y les disminuía un poco el tiempo libre del día a los residentes de San Mungo, que usualmente se levantaban más tarde y se acostaban más temprano, así que dormían más e interactuaban menos tiempo entre sí.

Todas las mañanas los medimagos les preguntaban cómo habían dormido, si habían tenido algún sueño, si se habían levantado en la noche, si alguien los había molestado mientras dormían y algunas otras preguntas que les hacían a todos los residentes del hospital.

Luego de comer juntos, el trio de oro se sentaba encima de una de las camillas, y recordaban los momentos que habían vivido en sus años de Hogwarts. Eso les ayudaba a superar su trauma, ya que siempre terminaban riendo por Hermione y su cabello despeinado, o por Ron comiendo sin parar, o por Harry rehusándose a declararle su amor directamente a Ginny, o de cuando Moody convirtió a Malfoy en un hurón.

Ese día ellos tendrían visita, y mientras se reían alguien se asomó por la puerta, y viendo como estaban totalmente enfocados, sigilosamente se acercó sin hacer ruido, y al estar debajo de la camilla, George Weasley la movió para asustar a los chicos. La única que se dio cuenta fue Hermione que inmediatamente se bajó y revisó bajo la cama para encontrar a un gemelo Weasley riéndose silenciosamente, mientras Ron y Harry fijaron su vista en la puerta viendo a otros tres miembros de la familia Weasley.

Las ahora siete personas en esa sala reían al saber lo que había hecho George. Ginny emocionada abrazaba a Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione volteaban a ver a Molly y Arthur, George se sentó en la camilla más cercana y llamó a su hermano para hablarle de algo importante, y Hermione se quedó conversando con Molly y Arthur.

—Pequeño Ronald, espero tú y Hermione estén listos para vestirse combinados próximamente, Angelina y yo nos casaremos pronto —dijo George sonriendo tontamente.

—Que bien, pero esperen a que salgamos de aquí. Quiero estar totalmente bien, la comida debe ser deliciosa —respondió Ron con toda la seriedad del planeta.

Molly le dijo a Hermione que apenas salieran del hospital, irían a comprar un vestido para ella. La chica al saber que George y Angelina iban a contraer matrimonio, se acercó y abrazó a George felicitándole, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara un poco.

Harry, que estaba con la menor de los Weasley y sin querer separarse, abrió los ojos al escuchar que todos se reían, y volteándose a ver lo que sucedía, vio a George con las mejillas coloradas:

—George se va a casar con Angelina en algún momento del año que viene —susurró Ginny a su oído, lo que hizo que el joven Potter se separara de la chica, se bajara de la camilla y fuera a donde se encontraban los demás, extendió una mano hacia George y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro felicitándole.


	4. Chapter 4

**_01 de Septiembre de 2000:_**

De regreso a la vida normal, eso es lo que se imaginaba el trio de oro. Luego de una larga estadía en San Mungo, un año era mucho tiempo, pero con los tratamientos necesarios, lograron entender el gran problema que les había dejado la guerra: trastorno de estrés post-traumático. Al fin podían volver a sus quehaceres diarios sin ser vigilados las 24 horas del día, no era fácil, nada sería fácil. Pero si habían podido combatir, y al final matar, a Lord Voldemort, y con eso madurar realmente rápido cuando eran adolescentes, si se mantenían unidos iban a poder resolver cada problema que se les cruzara en el camino mientras envejecían.

**_19 de Septiembre de 2000:_**

Una chica de cabello pelirrojo entró al número 12 de Grimmauld place, con algunas bolsas, esperando no encontrar a nadie despierto a esa hora de la mañana, aunque intentando no hacer ruido, fue rápidamente a la cocina para empezar a ordenar todo lo que había traído con ella, el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga era una fecha importante.

Pero al entrar vio a alguien sentado en el suelo, frente a la nevera con otras dos personas arrodilladas a su lado, sin importarle, soltó las bolsas que cargaba y se dejó caer al suelo al lado de su hermano para entender qué sucedía. Pero inmediatamente entendió que era mejor quedarse en absoluto silencio o retirarse, el trio de oro estaba pasando por un momento difícil, ya lo venía venir, ellos habían estado tan bien las últimas dos semanas, que no tenía que haberle extrañado que tendrían una pequeña decaída próximamente.

En la cocina, el respetado trio respiraba profundo, se sostenían de la mano e intentaban sobrellevar la situación, hasta que luego de un rato, cierta muchacha de cabello castaño, decidió tomar una gran decisión para ella y sus amigos.

—Vamos a recoger todo lo que nos haga recordar a la guerra, hoy es el día que pasamos la página y empezamos de cero. Los libros, el ajedrez mágico y las fotos, lo ponemos todo en una caja y lo sacamos de la casa. Tenemos que ser fuertes y estar juntos, tener una pelea cada mañana no nos va a ayudar. ¿Están conmigo?

—Como siempre, Hermione —respondieron ambos chicos.

—¿Quieren ayuda? —les preguntó la chica pelirroja que había entrado hace una hora a la casa.

—Gin, es mejor si lo hacemos todo nosotros solos, así le podemos dar todo el valor y nos uniremos más como amigos.

—Está bien, pero no se vayan a tardar para el almuerzo —respondió la joven Weasley cerrando la puerta principal detrás de sí.

_Más tarde ese mismo día:_

Había mucha gente reunida en la Madriguera ese día. Una gran torta de chocolate y fresas adornaba, y se veía apetecible, en el centro de la mesa que habían colocado para el almuerzo de cumpleaños de la heroína del mundo mágico.

La gente charlaba animadamente y eso hacía sentir feliz al trio de oro. Eso y poder estar juntos para enfrentar el futuro, debajo de la mesa, los tres se tomaron de las manos, y con un fuerte apretón se repartieron la energía positiva que inundaba el ambiente. Ese día sonrieron, bailaron, comieron y se dejaron de preocupar por lo que podía pasar.

_En esa noche:_

Después de una larga caminata por los terrenos que rodeaban a la gran casa de los Weasley, el trio se sentía relajado. Ron, luego de algún tiempo, pudo hablar sobre su actividad preferida, el ajedrez mágico, lo que le dio la fuerza de voluntad suficiente a Hermione para nombrar todos los libros que quería leer hasta el fin de año, y cuando le tocó a Harry, la valentía se esfumó.

El chico de cabello azabache cayó al suelo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, para que no vieran lo desfigurada que se veía y no notaran las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. La chica Gryffindor le tomó una mano, alejándola de su rostro, con el dorso de su propia mano le secó algunas de las lágrimas a Harry, y lo tomó de la barbilla, para hacer que sus ojos se posaran en los de ella.

—No te preocupes, nosotros estamos y estaremos contigo. No va a ser un camino fácil, hoy es el primer día de nuestra gran recuperación, verás que juntos podemos seguir adelante más rápido de lo que Ron se tarda en empezar a comer cuando hay comida en la mesa, y lo que tenemos que hacer es relajarnos, tomarnos la vida con calma, sin presiones, y ponerle una gran sonrisa a nuestra visión del futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

**_01 de Octubre de 2000:_**

La Madriguera estaba repleta de gente, la familia Weasley corría para tener todo listo, ese día sería muy especial para cada invitado a la fiesta, el matrimonio de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson se celebraría esa noche en el patio de la casa de la familia pelirroja, donde en ese momento ya se encontraba una enorme carpa de color lila, con algunas lámparas de gas sobre las mesas, las sillas tenían un listón morado completando la decoración.

En una habitación habían encerrado a George y en otra a Angelina, los novios no podían verse antes de la boda, Hermione había insistido en que ella misma bloquearía las puertas y les quitaría sus varitas. Junto con Ron, habló con ambos jóvenes y les explicó que era una tradición muggle, y que ellos esperaban aceptar incorporar a su celebración, luego de un pequeño berrinche de Angelina por querer ayudar a la matriarca de los Weasley a tener todo preparado, Ronald se llevó a George a su habitación mientras la chica castaña abrazaba a la joven Johnson y le decía que ella se encargaría de todo, apresuradamente salió de la habitación con dos varitas, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y la hechizó antes de salir con paso rápido al cuarto donde los dos Weasley se encontraban, y al entrar esperó que George le diera su varita, tomó a Ron de la mano, y después volvió a colocarle los mismos encantamientos a la habitación del pelirrojo, la pareja bajó a la primera planta con las varitas de los novios, y luego de un corto beso, se separaron al escuchar ser llamados por diversos miembros de la familia.

En la noche, la luna alumbraba la entrada de la Madriguera, ya todo estaba preparado, faltaban unos cinco minutos para que la boda empezara, ya tenían a George bajo la carpa con todos los demás, mientras dentro de la casa aún estaban Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Hermione y Angelina, cuando la joven novia ya estaba lista, la matriarca Weasley abrió la puerta y salió anunciando que ya iban a empezar, llegó al lado de su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, se sentó al lado de Ron a esperar que llegaran las chicas con su marido, Hermione con una cesta de flores y Ginny con los anillos salieron de la casa caminando lentamente, llenando el ambiente de energía positiva, enseguida Angelina salió del brazo de Arthur y al ver a su futuro esposo se le aceleró aún más el corazón, casi se tropieza con el vestido, pero llegó sonriendo al lado de sus damas de honor, muy feliz de estar a unos segundos de ya estar casada con el gemelo Weasley.

Algunos de los presentes pensaban que era un poco apresurado, y que Angelina se casaba solo por su amor a Fred, pero la realidad era otra, y nadie iba a comprender que ellos vivieron prácticamente un año juntos para conocerse mejor, y encontraron muchas cosas en común, Fred era una de ellas, ambos se la pasaban reviviendo momentos, donde sin darse cuenta se enamoraron.

Al finalizar la boda oficial, ahora la música empezaba a sonar, el primer baile de la pareja, seguido por Molly y Arthur en la pista, y luego Ron con Hermione intentando bailar al lado de Ginny con Harry, todos dando vueltas sin saber muy bien como bailar, aunque lo habían practicado demasiadas veces.

Teniendo la mente ocupada y sintiéndose feliz como hacía mucho tiempo, el trio de oro se juntó y saltando al ritmo de la música, se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal y dijeron al unísono —Siempre juntos —riéndose volviendo ese momento algo muy especial.


	6. Chapter 6

**_05 de Diciembre de 2000:_**

La luna se dejaba ver por las ventanas del número 12 de Grimmauld place mientras Harry, Ronald y Hermione estaban sentados en un sofá color verde esmeralda. Los chicos jugaban ajedrez mágico y la joven Granger leía sobre la historia de Ministerio de magia, intentando aprender todo lo posible para irse a presentar el día siguiente a su entrevista para el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas.

Luego de que Ron ganara la partida, los tres fueron juntos a la cocina, sacaron unos cuantos ingredientes de la nevera y de la alacena, prepararon un pastel de calabaza y un budín de navidad. El trio debía empezar a preparar todo para Navidad, decorar su hogar e intentar perfeccionar las recetas que habían encontrado en la casa, sin querer incomodar a la señora Weasley para que les diera sus deliciosas recetas.

Cuando ya estaban acomodando la mesa para colocar la comida y empezar a comer, entró una joven pelirroja, y les dio un paquete envuelto con papel brillante y de colores a cada uno, diciéndoles que esto había llegado a la Madriguera esa tarde, y preguntándoles cómo les había ido ese día, la chica se quedaba con ellos en la antigua casa de los Black, y entre los cuatro llevaban una vida completamente normal, un poco de magia aquí y allá, pero sin dejar de hacer algunas cosas al estilo muggle, más que todo Hermione y Harry, por estar acostumbrados a esa vida, ambos Weasley aprendían algo nuevo cada día.

**_16 de Diciembre de 2000:_**

Ya el hogar del trio de oro estaba decorado, muchas cintas rojas y verdes le daban un poco de color al pasillo de la entrada, en la puertas de la cocina y de cada habitación habían colocado una corona navideña, muchas velas de colores y cuatro botas decoraban la chimenea. Eso hacía el ambiente más feliz y les daba cosas por las que alegrarse al trio de oro.

Justo después del desayuno, llegó el correo, una carta dedicada a Hermione J. Granger era lo más importante de lo que había traído la lechuza. El sello del Ministerio de magia británico en la parte trasera de la carta le hizo a la castaña dar pequeños saltitos de felicidad hasta que sus amigos la condujeron al sillón de la sala de estar, la chica abrió la carta y luego de leer en voz alta su contenido recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de sus amigos, ella había sido aceptada el en departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, sería la aprendiz de la sub-jefa del departamento, eso sería una enorme posibilidad para aprender y un buen primer trabajo en el Ministerio.

Un poco antes del almuerzo, por la red flu llegó al número 12 Kingsley Shacklebolt, con una gran noticia para el par de muchachos en esa casa, entregándoles dos cartas con sus nombres y sin sello, el ministro de magia personalmente les había entregado unas cartas que iban a ser totalmente importantes para su futuro.

En la carta del chico pelirrojo se podía apreciar un párrafo de agradecimiento por su dedicación a la comunidad mágica, y que sin realmente querer a Ron fuera del Ministerio, ellos aceptaban la renuncia a su cargo de Auror por ir a ayudar a su hermano George en Sortilegios Weasley.

En la carta del joven Potter se leía que por todo lo bueno que ha hecho para el mundo mágico, se le ascendía al cargo de Jefe del departamento de aurores, escogido por el mismo ministro, esperando que aceptase el puesto, lo esperaban el lunes con sus pertenencias en su nueva oficina.

Luego de que el Ministro de magia se había retirado de a casa, los habitantes de esa casa se sentaron a comer con música de fondo que había colocado Ginny después de terminar de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa. Todos ya sentado y con comidas en sus platos, se tomaron de la mano por un momento, y después de decir —Siempre juntos —empezaron a comer como lo hacían todos los días, pero esta vez sí que era diferente, al fin cada momento había cuadrado en sus vidas, la luz había llegado y ahora les alumbraba el camino que debían seguir.


End file.
